


After I Say These Words

by brightestday



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Day6 Trilogy AU, F/M, Fluff, after the trilogy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-03-09 06:48:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18911728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brightestday/pseuds/brightestday
Summary: Everyone's getting together, so can you and Dowoon be one too?





	After I Say These Words

**Author's Note:**

> Finally finished this wip!! I started this before I even started writing jaepil ahsjfjfk yes jaepil distracted me and then dowoon distracted me while i was writing jaepil.

It's just Monday, but when you walk inside the classroom, Jae and Jieun are already being loud.  
  
As it turns out, they were actually making a big fuss about Wonpil and Sungjin. Jae said the first thing he saw when he looked out the window was their linked hands, and when he told Jieun, the girl immediately screamed while pointing to the two. This caused them to jump apart and have their faces filled with pink blush.  
  
"You're so noisy, can you stop talking about it already?!" Wonpil says, still embarrased.  
  
"No, dude. You and Sungjin had it coming. After years of pining, who did the first move?" Jae asks.  
  
Sungjin coolly rests his arm on Wonpil's shoulder.  
  
"Me. We just got home from another music store trip and he suddenly asked if I still liked Jieun. I thought if I didn't confess then, I'd lose my chance."  
  
Jieun snorts.  
  
"Yeah, right. You, the densest human being, confessed to Wonpil? You didn't even notice how he looked at you when you looked at me."  
  
Wonpil laughs at that. Yes, you've also noticed this before. The way Wonpil lost glimmer in his eyes every time he saw Sungjin looking at Jieun.  
  
They're all over it now. It's been five months since the confession anyway.  
  
Confessions, actually.  
  
You look to your left and see Younghyun, at the far left, still not joining the conversation, but with a small smile in his lips. He may be intimidating, considering he has yelled at you before for pestering Dowoon, but he really is a nice guy.  
  
And Dowoon. As usual, the guy still sleeps in the morning until the bell rings. You thought Jae and Jieun's laughs would wake him up, but he didn't.  
  
Dowoon has been your friend for four months now. Yes, you confessed to him five months ago. Yes, he rejected you. He didn't say why, and you were too shocked and embarrassed to ask.  
  
A month later though, he found you at the rooftop, crying. You just got betrayed by your friends, the same people who urged you to confess to him.  
  
_"Some friends you have."_  
  
_"You saw that? They know I was walking behind them. They saw me when they turned around the corner. Yet they still talked bullshit about me."_  
  
_"Weren't very nice."_  
  
_"Yeah, as if someone who rejects people would know," you say as you wipe your tears. It has only been a month since he rejected you, and you've avoided him since then._  
  
_To your surprise, Dowoon laughs a little. You've never seen him laugh before._  
  
_"The only reason I rejected you was because I thought you were just a noisy fangirl. You and those people kept pestering me to the point that Younghyun even yelled at you."_  
  
_You smile at that._  
  
_"Yeah, sorry about that, actually. I've reflected on my actions and avoided you. Well until now, I guess."_  
  
_Dowoon smiles, and offers you his unopened banana milk._  
  
You may have lost friends that day, but you still gained one. One that you'll keep for a long time.  
  
Since then, your life at school only got better. He introduced Younghyun to you, as he also frequented the rooftop. You talked about a lot of things, from how annoyed they were of your fake friends to how Younghyun once defended Dowoon and he just left him, but turns out he bought medicine for his wound.  
  
You also became friends with Jieun and Jae through Younghyun. And then Wonpil and Sungjin. Next thing you knew, you were part of the coolest, most special group of friends.  
  
  
\---  
  
  
Lunch time came, and the JaeJi duo takes this time to eat while plotting random pranks. You don't want to join them when they do this, as they always have the weirdest and most embarrassing ideas.  
  
Wonpil and Sungjin are still talking about their music store trip. The newest couple looked so happy together that joining them would mean seeing Wonpil's slightly disappointed smile. You know better than to let that happen.  
  
Only choice then is rooftop.  
  
You open the door and see Dowoon and Younghyun already leaning against the wall, both of them eating sandwiches for lunch. You sit beside Dowoon and take out your lunch box.  
  
"Hey, Dowoon. How do you feel about Wonpil and Sungjin?" Younghyun asks.  
  
"Honestly? I thought it would happen sooner. I'm happy for them, but kind of nervous too?"  
  
You raise your brows at that.  
  
"How is that? Don't you see how happy they are?"  
  
"I mean, it's a great thing, but I can't help but think their friendship would be a waste if their relationship takes a wrong turn."  
  
Dowoon has shared this before. He actually doesn't like it when friendships turn into love. You disagree, because you think that love only strengthens friendship.  
  
"Dowoon, you're too much of a negative thinker."  
  
"Younghyun's right. Maybe when you fall in love with a friend, you'll realize."  
  
"Which friend? Jieun? No way in hell."  
  
It hurts you a bit to know that Dowoon didn't think of you first. As a friend, or as someone he could fall in love with, you don't know.  
  
"Dude. You really thought of Jieun when I'm right here?" Younghyun says, jokingly.  
  
Dowoon snickers at that.  
  
"What? Are you jealous? You just like Jieun, that's why."  
  
You and Dowoon both grin at Younghyun, who suddenly turned pink.  
  
"H-hey! You both know that's not true."  
  
"Yes, Younghyun. Keep telling yourself that. Keep pretending to act cold around her. No one would notice."  
  
"Anyway, even if I did have feelings for Jieun, which I don't, Jae would kill me for it. He's her best friend, destined to be, maybe even before they were conceived, and if someone's gonna like her, it should be him. I wouldn't wanna get in between them."  
  
"Dude, didn't you know? Jae has a huge crush on the barista at the coffee shop. And we all know for a fact that JaeJi are best as best friends, not a couple."  
  
"Still..."  
  
Younghyun looks up at the sky, obviously accepting his feelings a little. He may try to deny it, but the way he smiles around her, how he softens at her animated jokes, and how he expresses that he cares in the smallest of ways, only show that he has fallen deep for her.  
  
When he looks back to you and Dowoon, he smiles.  
  
"How about you two? I mean I'm not one matchmaker, but didn't you confess to Dowoon before?" he directs the question to you.  
  
"Dude, that was months ago. I realized Dowoon was more of a baby brother than boyfriend material."  
  
Dowoon snickers at that.  
  
"I hope you remember that I was the one who rejected you, not the other way around."  
  
"Which was your loss, honestly."  
  
"How would it be my loss? You kept pestering me, followed me to places where you shouldn't be."  
  
"Oh my God, stop bringing that up! I was blinded by your looks!"  
  
"And you're saying that now you aren't?"  
  
"I'm just saying, your personality blurred you to me. The heart eyes don't exist now. Maybe I could even shake my head in disappointment."  
  
You were both silent for a moment until Younghyun breaks it.  
  
"Dowoon, go to the infirmary. You need burn medicine."  
  
You high five with Younghyun as you both laugh at a flustered Dowoon.  
  
  
\--  
  
  
The next morning, Younghyun and Jieun surprise everyone by saying,  
  
"We're dating!"  
  
You and Dowoon look at each other, and then back to Younghyun. The guy has a lot of explaining to do.  
  
"It was me, you guys," Jieun says,  
  
"I guess I was a little jealous of SungPil right there," she points to the other couple,  
  
"So when I saw Younghyun again by the playground, I thought, whatever, let's do this shit."  
  
Younghyun just makes a small smile, a little nervous at how Jae will react.  
  
His fears are proven wrong when the tall guy jumps the two of them, enveloping them in a big hug.  
  
"DUDE! I only told you to be more affectionate, not straight out tell him you like him, but I guess everything led to success," he says to Jieun.  
  
Of course, Jae knew of her feelings, and was the one who encouraged her to take the leap.  
  
Younghyun lets out a sigh, feeling relieved that he didn't have to fight anyone. And then he sees you and Dowoon with questioning smirks.  
  
"I know what I said yesterday! And I know I was wrong! Don't give me those looks!"  
  
"What? What happened yesterday?" Jieun asks, and Younghyun proceeds to tell her what happened.  
  
You look at Dowoon.  
  
"I guess we won't see him at lunch?"  
  
"I guess so."  
  
You both look back to your friends, and see them looking at you two with huge smiles.  
  
"What is it?" Dowoon deadpans.  
  
"I said, day by day there's another couple born in our group," Wonpil says, and Sungjin adds,  
  
"Shouldn't you be next?"  
  
You snort to hide your blush. You hope they won't notice.  
  
"I already told you guys. Things aren't like that for us. We're friends, at best."  
  
"She's right. You all know my view on that stuff, right?"  
  
Dowoon gives a stern smile, a signal that the conversation was over and they shouldn't bring it up again.  
  
You feel a little pang in your chest. You wish he changed his beliefs because you're a lot more interested in him than you admit.  
  
  
\--  
  
  
Lunch was quiet for the two of you.  
  
  
\--  
  
  
You have just closed your locker and were about to leave school, when Dowoon holds your wrist--so tight, and drags you to the school's rooftop.  
  
"Okay," he starts,  
  
"You know how I always deny that you're my friend?"  
  
"...yes."  
  
"Well, that's because if I say you're my friend, I'll be going against my words."  
  
You stare at him, confused.  
  
"What I mean to say is, if I say you're my friend, I can't like you."  
  
"And?"  
  
"I like you."  
  
"You do?"  
  
"I do."  
  
"But why?"  
  
"Because I just do."  
  
"It doesn't make sense. Why?"  
  
"Why do you ask so many questions?"  
  
"Because you've always said you won't like me!" you stomp away, surprised at your own actions. Dowoon just said that he likes you, so why are you grumpy like this?  
  
He stops you before you reach the door.  
  
"I'm sorry, that was because I was trying to deny my feelings."  
  
"Why would you deny it, Dowoon?"  
  
He sighs,  
  
"I don't know. Maybe it's because I have rejected you before. Maybe it's because you also kept saying that your feelings have changed now. Maybe it's because I didn't want to be the one who's rejected."  
  
You snicker at that.  
  
"Dowoon, have you never thought that I would like you more when I got to know you?"  
  
He shakes his head.  
  
"Well that's the case for me. You know, I really did try to move on. But then you saw me here at the rooftop, comforted me although it's in a slightly rude way, then you gave me banana milk, and all the admiration I had for you came back.  
  
"And then you became nice to me. You introduced me to your friends. You showed me a side of yourself that I'd never know about if I stayed with my fake friends. You had me questioning if I could still like you. If you would let me like you. If you could like me back.  
  
"So yes, Dowoon. I like you too. I just wish you said it sooner, so I didn't have to feel hopeless like that."  
  
Dowoon takes your hand and intertwines it with his.  
  
"I really, really like you. I hope you can believe me when I say it. I'm sorry for being a coward, for denying you're my friend. I just don't want us to have a scar in our relationship in the future."  
  
"Why? You think we won't work?"  
  
"No. I think I won't work. You know me. I'm gloomy and I suck at making friends. That's why I don't want to do anything that will lessen the number of my friends. I--You're really precious to me, even though we bicker a lot.  
  
"I really like how you observe the people around you. You know not to go near Wonpil when he's stressed because he'll only stress himself more if he tries to talk to you. You helped Sungjin once when he failed an exam, and on the next one, he scored eighty percent. You give Jieun cookies that you baked. You tell Jae that he looks extra nice when he says he'll go to the cafe, so he'll have more confidence. You're not afraid of Younghyun even though he's notorious for his bad boy image. You're the most normal person in our group, yet you have your own amazing colors. I like them all."  
  
Wow, you think. He really does notice you.  
  
"Hey, Dowoon?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"That's the most I've heard you talk."  
  
"Sorry. I blabber a lot in my mind, I just don't say them out loud."  
  
"From now on, say them to me. I like hearing you talk."  
  
"Okay. I can--yes, I can do that."  
  
You tighten your hold on his hand as you both walk out the rooftop.  
  
  
\--  
  
  
Wednesday comes and you see Dowoon by the lockers, waiting for you so you could go to class together. As soon as you reach his side, he intertwines your hands.  
  
"Morning."  
  
"Good morning."  
  
"Let's go to class?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
As the two of you walk to class hand in hand, you start to get nervous. You have both just said yesterday that it wasn't like _this_ between the two of you, yet here you are.  
  
Dowoon seems to feel the same. He smiles nervously at you as you arrive at the corridor, and the expression looked so cute, you couldn't help but kiss him on the cheek.  
  
As Dowoon's busy trying to lessen the red on his face, someone shrieks.  
  
"Now I'm the only one who's single?!"

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, you're THAT girl. Or not? Hahahaha anyway thanks for reading! Feedback is greatly appreciated. :)


End file.
